New Horizons
by AlQaholic
Summary: Faced with the call to action once again, the Dragon Warrior and The Furious Five must rise up against the odds in order to save themselves, their friends, and all of China. New things will be learnt, new skills acquired, and new emotions revealed. Post KFP2 ***MATURE THEMES***
1. Prologue

**Ever wondered what an R rated KFP would look like? Well here is your answer. This may end up being one of the craziest fics known to man so if you're up to it, I hope you stick along for the ride. Lets begin.**

* * *

 ** Prologue: Brink**

 _No one can fault your bravery, only your results_

This is something she had learned; not too long ago. It was the driving force to prove this newfound revelation wrong that brought her back to the training halls everyday where she currently resides. A warrior of her caliber requires constant training to maintain strength and prowess and considering the close call they had recently, she didn't want to give that up. Which is why she chose not to rest after their recent skirmish with ex Lord Shen much to the displeasure of her Master and the famed Dragon Warrior.

The tiger grimaced, shaking any thoughts of him out of her head.

She hadn't shown it, but the battles aftereffects had taken it's toll on her. The warrior had been left with a few scars as a reminder of their event, most barely visible at all now. The physical ones at least. Gongmen's battle was still fresh in her mind, keeping her company in that empty training hall; it pushed her to the limit. What transpired back there, could not happen again.

"Master Tigress!"

Zeng's breath hitched and he jerked back at Tigress's hand, which had stopped right in front of his face. He stared at the menacing claws on her paw, one of them dangling just above his delicate eye.

"Oh, my apologies Zeng. What is the matter?"

The feeble goose quivered, still recovering from his near death experience.

"M-mmaster, Shifu needs everyone in the Hall of Heroes. It's important."

"Have you informed the Dragon Warrior?"

"I have not, Master Tigress, I was about to go down to-"

"Don't. I'll get him. Inform Master Shifu that we're on our way." And with that she started off towards the Valley, leaving Zeng by himself.

He sighed. "I don't get payed enough for this."

The image of those claws sent a shiver down his spine.

* * *

 **Just the prologue, there is more to come soon. Cheers!**


	2. Call to Action

**This is where it all starts my friends.**

* * *

 **ACT l**

 **Call to Action**

The warrior leapt off of the Jade Palace and rocketed down towards the foot of the Thousand Steps. Tigress aimed for the nearby house which had been her target the last time she did this. The only difference now was, she had changed. The rooftop approached and a smooth transition onto the arch of the rooftop kept her speed up sending the flying tiger hurtling right towards the noodle shop. It was where he had been spending most of his time as of late and no one could blame him. With them nearly dying on the last mission, it was wise of him to spend time with family. Afterall, Being the Dragon Warrior was a dangerous profession. On impact, she rolled to cushion the fall, kicking up a huge dust cloud and stopping right in front of the entrance.

Much to her surprise, the usually lively shop was deserted. Mr. Ping happened to be the only one inside the kitchen, currently attending to a new soup he was brewing. It was always a shame for him to close his shop but cooking up a brand new recipe was a delicate process that required constant concentration, and he couldn't have his customers interrupting that.

"Ahem."

Mr. Ping glanced behind him and instantly brightened up.

"Oh!" The goose fluttered over to the counter, overjoyed to see his favorite feline customer. His only one, infact. "Master Tigress! What brings you here today? You hungry? I have some special noodle soup I'm making and I think you'll like it."

She peered into the kitchen for any signs of the panda. "Maybe some other time Mr. Ping, I'm actually looking for Po. Have you seen him? He's needed at the Palace."

"Oh he's in his room probably playing with his action figures or something. You can go get him if you want. I need to finish with this." He pointed to his pot.

"Thank you, Mr. Ping. It's always a pleasure."

"Anytime, dear."

Opening the side door, she ascended the stairs expecting the panda to be up and about but was instead met with silence.

Inside, the walls were lined with Po's vast collection of kung fu posters, most of them of her and the Five. But mostly her. A blush formed on her cheeks but it was quickly replaced with a smile when her eyes fell upon the sleeping lump of fur the room. She stayed there for a moment watching the gradual rise and fall of his chest; it was soothing in a way. A reminder that he was safe. He looked peaceful now, nothing at all like the unstoppable warrior back at the harbor.

"Po. Wake up." The bear groaned, mumbling something about noodles to himself. "Po. Wake. Up." Muttering, he payed no regard and rolled over onto his side away from her. A brief sigh escaped Tigress's lips. "Panda!"

"Shifu!?" Po immediately stood at attention. "Good morning Master...Tigress?!"

"Good morning Po. Master Shifu needs us back at the Palace."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not sure but it's important. Now come on, we have to go." Tigress turned around and started walking the other way, motioning for him.

"Wait!"

The feline glanced back to see him promptly pick up a lone shuriken and repeatedly toss it at the wall to no avail.

"Give me that!" Snatching the ninja star from his grasp, she chucked it right into the wall next to the others.

"Heh, thanks."

* * *

"I made it! Finally!" Po cheered breathlessly at the top of the Thousand Steps.

"They're just stairs Po."

"Hey! Its hard carrying around all this muscle." The panda flexed causing Tigress to laugh. "You won't be laughing when I beat you in an arm wrestle."

"Is that a challenge, Dragon Warrior? I don't think you can beat me." She remarked.

"Yes it is. And I will right after this." He retorted opening the door to the Hall of Heroes.

"Where have you two been?!" Po screamed and jolted back from a very angry looking Shifu. "The rest of the Five are already in the barracks packing."

"Packing?" Where are they going?" Tigress asked.

"To save the Emperor! He's been taken hostage!" Shifu started pacing around frantically.

"By who?" Po inquired.

"I don't know. Not much word has gotten out since. He's being held in Bǎolěi and any assaults on the city have been halted by threats to execute the Emperor. You all need to get over there immediately. China's security is in jeoporady.

"And you Master?" Tigress questioned.

"I will be going to the capital to figure out how to negotiate with the captors. Now go! Take only what's necessary! I'll find a map so you know how to get there."

The two started running for the barracks.

"So much for that arm wrestle."

* * *

 **Did you know Bǎolěi** **means "fortress" in Chinese and t** **hat leap off the Jade Palace was pretty badass in the first movie. If you notice any choppy sections just let me know and I'll see to it that it gets fixed.** **I'm still a learning writer so bear with me here. As always, h** **ope you guys enjoyed and more to come.**


	3. Third Times The Charm

**Third Times The Charm**

Because of the minimalist living conditions of the Jade Palace, there wasn't much to pack and with speed being of the utmost importance not much could be taken anyways. The Masters had never made a journey this long before so provisions-wise they were clueless but Po packed a little extra for all them just in case. Besides him, Tigress was the only one really carrying anything with a hooked rope coiled around her shoulder and a compass in hand to be taken as navigational aids. Now ready to depart, the elite band of warriors stood by the Moon Pool.

"Is everyone ready?" Shifu asked walking out of the scroll room.

"We're good to go." The Dragon Warrior answered.

Conjuring up a scroll from behind his back, he presented it to the panda who promptly took it.

"What's this?"

"It's your ticket to Bǎolěi, don't lose it."

"Got it." Po instantly gave the grandmaster a thumbs up sign and flashed a very 'trustworthy' smile. When his master wasn't looking, he quickly passed the scroll to a smirking Tigress.

"All right then. As you all know, you're success in Gongmen City has impressed the capital and the Empress has notified me she wouldn't have anyone else for the task. Remember, you are the last resort and there are no backups. This is a serious hostage situation, handle it with care; any wrong move and we could end up with a dead Emperor." Shifu paused for a moment. None of them wanted to leave but the circumstances required it. "The route to Bǎolěi is a far and dangerous one. You should all get going."

"Don't worry Shifu. We'll get it done." Po assured him as he and the Five ran out.

Shifu smiled, his student's charsima was something he had always envied and admired.

"Tigress!" The feline stopped in her tracks.

"Yes Master?"

"Bring them back in one piece for me."

She nodded before joining the others.

Once the group reached the bottom of the steps, Po remembered he still had to tell his father. Quite the contrary to how he had been before their last mission, the goose actually took the news rather well. Mr. Ping learned to respect Po's title as the Dragon Warrior and the dangers that came with it soon after Gongmen. Having saved China twice already, he had proved himself a capable fighter.

"It'll just be for a little bit Dad. I promise as soon as I get back I'll help you around the shop and I'll bring some radishes again too. You can even teach me how to make that new recipe of yours."

"Okay Po, but don't be gone too long. And don't go getting yourself killed! I still need grandchildren."

"Dad!"

The Five burst out laughing making Po facepalm.

"This is literally too good." Mantis whispered into Monkey's ear.

"I'm just kidding. An old goose can joke around right?"

"Yeah, alright guys I think we should go. I'll see you when I get back."

Leaving his father with a hug, thus began the heroes' journey.

* * *

 **Did you know they actually had grappling hooks back in the day. The Japanese had something called a kaginawa for use by samurai and ninja.** _ **Kagi**_ **meaning hook and** _ **nawa**_ **meaning rope. Also did you catch the innuendo?**


	4. Bridge Galore

**Bridge Galore**

"It's a lot windier than I remember it." Crane put a wing over his hat.

"Tigress are you sure were going the right way?" Po asked. Bridges extended into infinity as far as the eye could see, each connected by a single stone spire.

"That's what the scroll says." The tiger confirmed showing him the map.

Cautious, he pushed down on the first plank that marked the end of the Valley of Peace and start of the Thread of Hope. It held, but just barely.

"This doesn't look safe though." Po glanced back at the two meager ropes that secured the hastily rebuilt bridge. The biting wind in the pass made it shudder with every little gust.

"We'll move in pairs. Mantis and Crane will go first. Viper, Monkey second. Po and I last."

"Got it."

Mantis was fairly quick to get to the other end of the bridge and Crane, being a bird, simply flew across the chasm. They both waved to their friends signalling for them to head over as the wind died down. Viper easily traversed the bridge, careful not to disturb the it while Monkey, being the daredevil of the group, went along the underside using the planks like monkey bars. From the other end he gave the remaining two a thumbs up before continuing on to Mantis and Crane, who were already far ahead.

"Show off." The panda muttered.

"Lets go."

Returning the thumbs up to Monkey, Po prepared to cross the abyss. If the bridge collapsed, he'd fall into oblivion to his death, but if he didn't there were still many more to go.

With the situation at Bǎolěi not getting any better, time was obviously of the essence.

"Uh, hypothetically speaking here, if this bridge collapsed, who do you think Crane would save?"

"That's not going to happen. Just focus on getting across."

"Right, right."

Po took a step forward, feeling the bridge quiver from the increased weight he reached out and seized the ropes to steady himself. Placing both feet onto the straining planks beneath him, he took a few breaths to get a grip and forced himself to go, his friend following close behind.

"Hey, if we die out here I just want you to know something."

"What's that?"

"You were always my favorite of the Five."

"As if I ever doubted."

A small gust of wind passed by hitting him like a slap on the face. Agitated, the bridge trembled causing one of the boards to break off underfoot. Po jerked back into Tigress and watched it vanish in the fog.

"Tigress if we don't get off this bridge, that's going to be us in a few seconds!"

"Keep walking!"

He stepped onto the next one, making sure to spread his weight out evenly as Mother Nature whispered to him. They were already half-way there. The wind picked up and screamed into his ear as a huge gust of wind shrieked past. The bridge whiplashed in protest and Po held onto the ropes that were loosening in his grip.

"Tigress, this thing's gonna collapse!"

"Go!"

Po made a break for the other side hoping the floorboards would hold. The thin cords that anchored the bridge to solid ground began to rip from the sudden stress. As the cables snapped, Po dove for the other side grasping onto the ledge when he felt something latch on and drag him down. Ground began to slip away from him as he clawed furiously to save himself. Digging his fingers into the rock, he came to an abrupt stop at the edge.

Po glanced back to see if his friend had stayed with the bridge, but found no signs of life clinging to it.

"Tigress!?"

"Below you." The feline held firmly onto Po's ankle.

"Oh. Hang on!"

Po grunted, heaving himself over the edge and onto the stone spire that once held the bridge. He'd have to thank Shifu for that chin-up training later. Turning around, he pulled the tiger away from the ledge and into a hug, shielding her from the cold.

"I think were off to a good start." He assured her.

Tigress chuffed. "Close call."

...

...

...

"You know, they say this pass is a thousand miles long."

"Well, we should get going then."

"Actually, can we just stay here for a minute?"

She gladly obliged.

* * *

 **Not sure if I'm getting it right. Let me know what you think and sorry if it's a little short, that's just how I write.** **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Destination Baolei

**ACT 2**

 **Destination Baolei**

It'd be several days before they'd see their destination. The journey brought them far from home and the group covered many miles before arriving at the small town of Minwei to restock on supplies. After gathering the essentials, they moved onwards into more uncharted territory. Not even Gongmen could compare as it was the first long-range expedition done completely on foot; the terrain provided no means of faster travel. With a lack of time on hands, shortcuts had to be taken through dangerous woods and routes that offered expedience for a price. When they weren't travelling, they were resting albeit just enough to keep them going with a few meals here and there. Although cooking supplies were limited to save weight, Po managed to fix something up for the Five and him every time. Days and nights went by and eventually the warriors soon found themselves at the foot of a mountain, just beyond lied Baolei.

Towering above the warrior like many of the stars in the sky, the mountain ruled over the breathtaking countryside beside it's many brothers. He deemed it a privilege to live in a place as beautiful as China and would defend it alongside his friends. Not often did they get to enjoy the spectactular scenic views of the land on their passage across China so he cherished this one in the short break they had; novelty compared to the Valley of Peace but just as gorgeous nonetheless. Sometimes, slowing down to take it all in wasn't such a bad thing.

Hearing some footsteps behind him, he turned around and a lithe striped figure appeared from the shadows.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Po gestured around him. "The Valley of Peace has some serious competition."

Tigress walked next to the panda, she could tell what brought him here.

"You like climbing up mountains?"

"Hm. I think I've found something I hate more than stairs.

"I won't have to carry you up there will I?" Tigress teased.

"Not unless you want to." He joked.

Tigress chuckled. "Just making sure."

The night fell into a tranquil quiet as Tigress sat down next to him on a rock. Ferns swayed beside a stream from the gentle zephyr blowing through, bringing the smell of fresh cedar wood. The dewy air was laden with the sweet aroma of the cool, damp earth. Moon-rays shone through the forest and cast silver sheen over the landscape and glimmering water. The ground had a soft, welcoming texture underfoot, pleasant to their aching feet.

"Not bad huh?" Po spoke up in a whisper.

"It's beautiful."

"Too bad we can't stay. Master Shifu would've loved this."

"Did I interrupt your meditation?"

"No, I was just enjoying the view. Besides, it's always good to have your company."

Tigress lips curved upwards into a smile and her eyes had a fiercely soft glow to them that she rarely showed to anyone. It was an honor to be considered a friend by her which was not something he took for granted.

Tigress cleared her throat. "I should go wake the others."

Po watched her form disappear into the shadows. It wouldn't be long before he too forged his way back to camp, but not before taking one last look.

Once the rest of the Five were up, it was time to head out. The group passed on through the forest and began to scale the mountain. The craggy mountainside was littered with nooks and crannies that posed a serious danger to the unwary traveller but luckily Crane had flown around spotted a small, eroded path that led up the mountain. As the moonbeams shining over the rocky prominence started to fade, god rays replaced them, restoring some measure of daylight to the shrouded land. After much struggle, the old path that had gotten them so far ended, stopping just short of a sheer rock wall. From the bottom, they could see the streaks of sunlight that peeked over the edge.

"Well, isn't that great. A dead end." Monkey groaned.

"Might as well turn around now ." Mantis said.

Tigress clenched her fists. "Crane fly around again, see if you can find another way across.

"No, don't. I have a better idea." Po interjected. "Tigress, you still have that rope?"

"Yes, right here." The feline opened the pack she was carrying and handed the device to him.

"Okay then, let's just hope this works."

Po gripped the rope firmly in his two hands, making sure not to poke himself with the hooked end. Eyes focused on the cliff, he started swinging the device and it quickly entered a fast orbit. A loud whish sound could be heard as he picked up speed.

Mantis was little skeptical of his plan. "Po I highly doubt you can-"

The panda gave it his all and hurled the hook towards the edge. The rest of the rope immediately followed and went soaring over the cliff, leaving just enough for them to climb on.

"You were saying?"

"Nothing. Good job Po." Mantis said earning a grin from his friend.

After surviving the near-death experience in Gongmen, Po had rebounded with some serious arm strength. Redirecting cannonballs was no easy task.

Cautiously, he tugged on the rope and felt the iron claws catch on something.

"Well come on everybody, let's go!"

Po was the first to start making his way up the side of the cliff and his friends were quick to come after him. Since Viper didn't have any hands to climb with she hitched a ride on Tigress's shoulders while Crane, being a bird, flew up to the top with Mantis. Bright sunlight cascaded over the edge and strained his eyes as he neared the top. Letting go of the rope, he grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself up from night into day.

The sun revealed itself to the warrior as it sat upon it's throne in the sky. Illuminating the ridge, warm blankets of sunlight enveloped his entire body. Po shielded his weary eyes from the day until they adjusted to the bright light. From here, he could see everything.

"Whoa."

Tigress, who was just behind him, got a little worried. "What is it?"

He didn't respond and simply stared into the distance. The ridge they were standing on gave them a bird's-eye view of the surrounding sierra that came together to form a pocket. Enclosed within, was a vast lake surrounded by shrubland. On one side rested a trio lagoons, dwarfed in comparison to their larger sibling and on the other a river situated at the base of a waterfall fed directly into the lake. The snow capped mountain chain around the eden acted like a wall, serving as a natural barrier of protection from attack.

"Tigress. You have to see this."

After clearing the the ledge, she helped Monkey up and walked over to the others.

"So is this what it's like to be Crane?" The simian asked.

"Pretty much." Mantis confirmed.

"Look! There's Baolei!" Viper pointed out from her friends shoulders.

Next to the lake was a colossal city that sat on the shore. Roads came to and from the city, leaving through a nearby mountain pass that offered the only easy way out. Small docks piers made up most of the shoreside sector.

Po fist pumped. "We made it guys! Whooo!"

"Don't celebrate yet we still have to get down." Crane affirmed.

"Oh. Right."

Tigress surveyed the land. Being the tactician and de facto leader of the group, she did most of the planning. Distant from the city was an abandoned homestead that offered a good view of their target.

"Crane I need you to fly over there with Mantis and make sure that is Baolei. The rest of us will head down and wait for you by that house."

"No problem." Crane assured her.

Mantis hopped onto Crane's hat and the two headed off. The mission was just beginning.

* * *

 **Now were getting somewhere!**


	6. Tag Team

**Hey, it's been a while.**

* * *

 **Tag Team**

With Crane and Mantis gone, the remainder of the group worked their way down the mountainside with Tigress taking point. Along the way, she instinctively checked behind her to see if the Dragon Warrior had fallen behind but much to her repeated surprise, he hadn't. She knew he wasn't a rookie anymore but still did it anyways out of concern. It was an annoyance that bothered her for most of the way down.

The panda caught on. "Hey Tigress, are you alright? You keep looking back."

She replied, leaving not a trace of evidence in her voice. "Yeah, I'm just making sure bandits aren't following us."

The small homestead sat right by the water. It was clear by the sheer look of the place that it had been uninhabitated for a while. It's design was exemplary of Chinese architecture. Next to it on the bank of the lake, a small wooden jetty extended out into the water with a large canoe to match.

"Stop."

Tigress put her arm out and signaled for the group to move into some nearby verdure, to which they obeyed. Everyone quickly started scanning the area around them to see what had gotten the tiger's attention. Two sentries appeared from the doorway, not too far from them.

"Guards!" Po whispered. "What are they doing this far out from the city?"

"They're probably here to make sure no one gets in or out. I guess whoever has control of Baolei wants this whole place locked down." Viper said.

Tigress eyed the troops. "We need to clear the place before Crane and Mantis get back."

"Sounds good but who's gonna take em then?" Po asked.

"Me and you Po." Monkey said enthusiastically.

"All right then." Po looked back at the other two with a smug look on his face, "Don't worry we got this."

Tigress and Viper looked at each other.

The pair was careful to stay behind a line of foilage that led up to their target's position. Fortunately for them, the sentries were too busy having a conversation.

"So did you hear about what happened in Gongmen City?" One of them spoke.

The other one, a wolf, nodded. "With Shen? Yeah, I was there when it all went to hell because of that fucking demon."

"Who?" The rhino wasn't sure who he was referring to.

"The Dragon Warrior."

"Oh yeah, I heard about him. Is it true he took down the whole armada singlehandedly?"

"More than that, the bastard took down everything. I saw him deflect cannonballs with my own eyes!"

The rhino went wide-eyed. "That's crazy. How'd you make it out?"

"I was one of the few who were ordered to stay behind and hold down the fort so I didn't get taken out by the cannonballs that hit our ships. As soon as I saw our fleet get taken out. I hid and watched the Dragon Warrior defeat Shen himself. Afterwards, him and the Furious something managed to mop up the rest of our crew in the other parts of the city. I left as soon as they were gone."

"Furious Five. Get it right." Po muttered quietly to himself. Him and Monkey approached them from the side, concealed by the foilage.

A worried expression washed over the rhino's face. "You think he'll come here next?"

"I hope so." The wolf grinned maniacally. "Shao Min's got a surprise waiting in case any asshole like him decides to play hero. "

Po took cover at the corner of the house wall with Monkey right behind him. They were now out of view but close enough to attack.

"Oh yeah, that should end well."

"For us, yeah."

"Hahahahagak-"

The rhino's laugh was cut short by a sudden blow to the back of his head from the Dragon Warrior, killing him instantly.

"Hey!" The wolf reacted with haste and unsheathed his saber. Cocking his blade back he swung the weapon. In an effort to afford getting diced, Po grabbed his dead enemy's body and pointed towards the incoming threat. The wolf, believing his comrade to still be alive, attempted to stop his attack but it was too late. His blade impacted, cutting through his friend's shoulder like a hot knife through butter. Trying to ready for another attack he tugged at the sword but it remained embedded in his fallen comrade's flesh. Seeing this, Monkey made his move and came in from the rear. He smoothly vaulted over Po, using his back as a platform. In one quick move he drop-kicked the wolf and delivered a swift jab to his throat. The wolf grabbed his neck and gasped for air in a futile attempt. The damage had been done; his windpipe was now constricted from the sudden swelling. Now disabled, Monkey knocked him down with one well-placed punch to the midsection.

"It's Furious Five by the way!" Po yelled as the wolf lost consciousness. "Also, nice one, Monkey."

"Thanks Po, we make great combos."

"That, we do."

Having enjoyed the show, Tigress and Viper approached from the bushes.

"Good work you two. Lets get inside."

* * *

 **Po and Monkey make a good combo.**


	7. Eye in the Sky

**Another chapter!**

* * *

 **Eye in the Sky**

Crane and Mantis had reached their target. Up from above, they could easily see that the city was several times larger than Gongmen, an astounding sight for two village boys. The only thing that seemed to dwarf it was the surrounding mountain chain. The outer walls that encircled the metropolis shielded the vast network of buildings and structures from any outside invaders. Scattered within the walls were towering pagodas that Baolei was known for; the central pagoda, being the tallest, stood out the most. The large docks on the shoreside had many boats owned by the rich inhabitants of Baolei.

Mantis took in the sight before him from atop Crane's hat. "Wow! Would you look at that? And I thought Gongmen was huge. This is definitely the place."

"Yeah." Crane began to dive so he could get a better look.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Don't you see the lookouts over there on the towers?"

Crane pulled up. "Oh, right. It's just hard to see the city from up here. I'll stay up high so we don't get spotted."

"We should probably check out the city. Tigress will want to know how much security they have around here."

"Good idea. You'll have to do that though."

Mantis peered over Crane's straw hat and scanned the perimeter of Baolei. "That's a lot of guards." As they circled the area, he took note of the heavily manned checkpoints at the entrances of the city and guards stationed on the walls. They had virtually every direction covered. His eyes began looking over the interior but it was impossible to distinguish anything amongst the clutter. The docks had some security as well.

"All right, lets head back."

"Wow, that was fast."

"Well, that is my specialty in the Furious Five."

The avian squinted at the city before turning towards the others. "How can you see down there?"

"I have good eyes."

"I can see that."

"No, you can't!" Mantis laughed.

Crane sighed. "That was stupid."

"I know, I have great humor."

* * *

Po was the first one inside and he immediately made himself at home on the only bed in the place. It was a rather austere bed but it did the job. Besides the bed, the bedroom was rather empty except for a nightstand and a few black cloaks that hung on the wall. Everyone rolled there eyes as they walked passed the room to explore the rest of the house. It was a small, minimalistic place, frugal and only with basic amenities. An air of disicipline surrounded it. Inside the living room was a simple table and some chairs.

Viper looked around. "This reminds a lot of the Jade Palace."

"Really? This reminds me a lot of Tigress's room." Monkey added.

Tigress nodded in approval. "I like it."

After doing some exploring, everyone settled down and waited for the other two to return. Po, being his usual self, dozed off in the bedroom. Monkey meditated outside by the water's edge and Viper joined him. Tigress was formulating a game plan when she finally heard the distinct sound rustling of feathers.

Two figures appeared in the doorway. "Were back." Crane said.

Tigress quickly woke Po up and called Viper and Monkey into the living room for a group meeting. Everyone sat down at the table, or stood in Mantis and Crane's case.

Tigress looked at the two of them. "So, what did you find out."

"You want the good news or the bad news first?" Mantis asked.

"How about the good?" Po answered.

"Well, the good news is it's Baolei."

"Okay, what else?" Monkey asked.

"That's all the good news."

"Oh."

"What about the bad?" Viper probed.

"It's going to be impossible to get in. There are guards everywhere along the walls and in all directions. They've established checkpoints at the entrances as well and those aren't short on guards. There's no way to sneak in."

Monkey thought for a minute. "I found a boat just outside the house. Why don't we just use that to get in through the docks?"

"That's no good. They have security there as well."

"Hm. I was expecting this." Tigress exclaimed.

Viper was curious. "So do you have a plan, Tigress?"

"I do. Crane is going to fly everyone in from the air. That way we aren't seen and its quick.

Crane joined the dicussion. "That won't work. They have a several towers around the city with lookouts, we'd be spotted on the way down."

Everyone waited for Tigress's response.

"Hm. That changes everything. I'm not sure how we'd do it without fighting our way in."

The room quieted down into a collective brainstorm. Po who had been silent the whole time finally spoke up. "I have an idea."

* * *

 **It's almost summer for me guys! Most likely will have some new chapters out soon.**


End file.
